LEGO Spider-Man: Torment
''LEGO Spider-Man: Torment ''is a web series created by Max Carroll. It is the first sequel to Carroll's previous series, LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Unlike Irresponsible, Torment is set during Peter Parker's college years, and has a greater focus on Parker's struggle to maintain his personal life while acting as a vigilante, all while he is tangled in an organized crime plot enacted by the villainous Kingpin. The various influences for Torment come from the Stan Lee/Steve Ditko, Stan Lee/John Romita Sr., David Micheline/Todd McFarlane, and J. Michael Straczynski/John Romita Jr. runs on The Amazing Spider-Man, Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film trilogy, and the Ultimate Spider-Man comics. The series is notable for introducing iconic Spider-Man villains, such as the Kingpin, the Sandman, and the Rhino, and supporting characters, such as J. Jonah Jameson, Betty Brant, Joseph Robertson, and Ned Leeds, who weren't present in Irresponsible. The series also features appearances from Daredevil, Black Cat, and the Fantastic Four. Torment was followed by LEGO Spider-Man: The Final Chapter. Characters Featured character(s) * The Knights ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Daredevil (Matthew Murdock) ** The Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) ** Prowler II (Hobie Brown) ** The Punisher (Frank Castle) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson * Aunt May * Liz Allen * Normie Osborn * Flash Thompson * Randy Robertson * J. Jonah Jameson * Betty Brant * Joseph Robertson * Ned Leeds * Nick Katzenberg * The Fantastic Four ** Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** The Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) ** The Human Torch (Johnny Storm) ** The Thing (Ben Grimm) * The Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Thor Odinson ** Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers) ** The Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) ** The Vision (Victor Shade) ** The Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** The Falcon (Sam Wilson) ** The Black Panther (T'Challa) ** The Wasp (Janet van Dyne) ** Yellowjacket (Hank Pym) ** Ant-Man (Scott Lang) ** She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) * The X-Men ** Professor Charles Xavier ** Wolverine (James Howlett) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Jean Grey ** The Beast (Henry McCoy) ** Storm (Ororo Munroe) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** The Banshee (Sean Cassidy) ** Rogue (Anna Marie) * The Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker) Villains * The Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * The Sandman (William Baker) * The Rhino (Alexei Syctsevich) * Green Goblin III (Bart Hamilton) * Vulture III (Clifton Shallot) * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * The Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Electro (Maxwell Dillon) * The Lizard (Curt Connors) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Paste-Pot Pete (Peter Petruski) * The Chameleon (Dmitri Smerdyakov) Episodes Season 1: The Head of a Thousand Targets * 1. Working Stiff: 2 years after the series finale of LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible, Peter Parker is now attending college at Empire State University and is working part-time both as a freelance photographer at The Daily Bugle tabloid and as a pizza delivery man for Love & Dough, under the employments of the grouchy J. Jonah Jameson and the impatient Mr. Aziz, respectively. With all this weight on his shoulders, Spidey is not in any good mood to face off against an armored truck-robbing Shocker. * 2. Ps and Qs: While out patrolling the city one evening, Spider-Man comes across the vigilante Daredevil, whom he had encountered in the past, who warns Spider-Man that a price has been placed on his head by a mysterious, rising crime lord known as "the Kingpin". * 3. Crossfire, Part 1: Agents of the Kingpin posing as members of the federal government offer incarcerated vigilante Frank Castle, the Punisher, a means to leave the country in exchange for his services in killing Spider-Man. When news of Castle's release reaches the media, Daredevil, who had previously tangoed with the Punisher and was nearly killed, warns Spider-Man of his being targeted by Castle. Spidey initially doesn't believe Daredevil, but is quickly proven wrong when he's immediately attacked by a gun-toting Punisher on the rooftops. * 4. Crossfire, Part 2: Having narrowly been saved from the Punisher by Daredevil, Spider-Man and the Man Without Fear try and figure out a way to bring down the psychotic Castle once and for all. If only Castle would stop finding every hiding place the 2 vigilantes keep running off to. * 5. Double Vision ''(1): Spencer Smythe, a man who previously encountered Spider-Man, builds a robot in the hero's image and presents it to J. Jonah Jameson, claiming it to be the ultimate way to eliminate the wall-crawler. At the same time, Spider-Girl, a hero from 16 years into the future, accidentally arrives in the present, chasing after the time-traveling terrorist Spyral. This causes Spider-Man many headaches, as he not only has to deal with the girl impersonating him, but his robotic doppelganger hunting him as well. * 6. ''Deja Vu ''(2): * 7. ''Broken Pride: Kraven returns to the United States and is hired by the Kingpin to eliminate Spider-Man. However, recalling his previous defeat at Spider-Man's hands, Kraven decides to lead his old enemy on a wild goose chase, donning a Spider-Man costume and causing havoc in the streets of Manhattan. This, naturally, attracts Spider-Man's attention, and the wall-crawler has had years of experience in order to aid him in another melee with Kraven. Problem is... the same holds true for Kraven, too. * 8. The Big Leagues, Part 1: Spider-Man becomes curious about possibly joining the Avengers when the mutant hero Quicksilver quits the team. He arrives at the grounds of the Avengers Mansion, only to be set upon by the entire Avengers team. Following the explaining of his situation, Spider-Man learns that Quicksilver didn't leave the team; he was booted on orders from the team's liaison Peter Gyrich. Disheartened, Spider-Man departs, only to be followed by Captain America, and the former learns that he might have a lot more in common with the First Avenger than he previously thought. * 9. The Big Leagues, Part 2: With the Avengers in the clutches of the Grandmaster * 10. To-be-titled episode: * 12. To-be-titled episode: * 13. To-be-titled episode (1): Liz Allen, the current C.E.O. of Allan Chemical following her father's death, has basically cut herself off from her friends after the death of Harry Osborn. To cope with the incoming birth of her's and Harry's child and the traumatizing background surrounding it, she begins seeing a therapist; Dr. Bart Hamilton. However, Peter soon gets wind of Liz's sessions with the doctor and tries to check on her, only to notice her giving large sums of cash to... the Green Goblin?! * 14. To-be-titled episode (2): During Spider-Man's hunt for the new Green Goblin, the Goblin targets Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, during a crime summit at his tower, demanding that Fisk renounce his title as the ultimate crime boss over New York and give it to him. Spider-Man soon arrives and engages the Goblin, leading to a brutal melee. Daredevil soon gets involved in the madness, but even with the combined might of the 2 heroes, the Goblin is still as ruthless as ever. * 15. To-be-titled episode (3): With the fight between Spider-Man, Daredevil, and Hamilton raging on, it's soon taken to the same smokestack where Spider-Man dumped his clone's body years ago. With the factory line still full of it's workforce, it's up to the red duo to find a way to put the Goblin down before he causes untold chaos. Of course, a 4th wheel always finds a way into the picture... Season 2: Identity Crisis * 1. Accusations ''(1): * 2. ''Darkness and Light ''(2): * 3. ''Confessions ''(3): * 4. ''Guilty Until Proven Innocent ''(4): * 5. ''7 Years: Spider-Man encounters the Black Cat, a Japanese cat-burglar, whilst she's trying to * 6. To-be-titled episode: * 7. Rabid Animals: The Scorpion is hired by the Kingpin to eliminate Spider-Man in exchange for a cure to his mutation. Scorpion proceeds to attack Empire State University, searching for Peter, Spider-Man's photographer for The Daily Bugle, to learn Spider-Man's whereabouts. The psychotic man-animal is soon faced by Spider-Man himself, along with Daredevil and the Black Cat, the latter 2 of whom Scorpion brutally injures and defeats. This leads to a brutal melee between Spider-Man and Scorpion that leads from the streets all the way to the offices of The Daily Bugle. * 8. The Least Subtle-Shade of Green: Peter and Nick Katzenberg are sent to Connecticut to report on a story of a green Sasquatch rampaging through the forests. Spider-Man soon takes to investigating, only to encounter Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk. During their encounter, Banner reveals to Spider-Man that he has a machine that may rid him of his curse of the Hulk forever by siphoning the radiation from his body. Spider-Man realizes that this may also help him get rid of his own powers. However, a battle between Spider-Man and the Hulk against the Leader and the Abomination for possession over the machine results in Spider-Man being struck with a machine, and a startling metamorphosis occurs. * 9. Hulk of A Different Skin: * 10. : * 11. : * 12. Hero No More ''(2): * 13. : * 14. : * 15. : Trivia * This series is considerably darker than its predecessor, and it shows the more human aspects of Peter Parker, such as his decreasing ability to maintain his secret identity while juggling his normal life, as well as delving deeper into the Marvel Universe's criminal underworld. * Most of the new characters have amalgamated designs from all forms of media, while returning characters feature updated designs. ** Spider-Man's costume is based of of Todd McFarlane's artwork, with larger, more stylized eyes and a much darker blue coloration. It also features different chest and back logos than it's predecessor. ** Shocker's design now bears a heavy trenchcoat with a yellow ski-mask and a red beanie. This is actually based on how Shocker was originally intended to look in ''Irresponsible. ** The Scorpion's costume has been changed from a skintight green costume reminiscent of Steve Ditko's original artwork for the character to a sleek, armored suit reminiscent of Scorpion's late '90s-early 2000s design from the comics. ** The Kingpin's design is based almost entirely on the Ultimate incarnation of the character. He also switches back and fourth between his white and black suits, the former during public appearances to maintain a "shining knight appearance" and the latter during his criminal operations. ** The Sandman's design is based on Steve Ditko's original artwork for the character, but with a green leather jacket over the iconic striped shirt. ** The Rhino's design is based on a combination of the original John Romita Sr. Rhino and the more lanky Bane from Batman: The Animated Series, featuring bare shoulders and biceps with a tube containing the unnamed agent which feeds his superhuman strength connecting from his chest right to his brain. ** Unlike his predecessors, the Clifton Shallot Vulture's design is based directly on his appearance from the comics, albeit looking more distorted and disheveled. ** The Bart Hamilton Green Goblin's design is nearly identical to the previous Green Goblin costume seen in Irresponsible, only featuring red eyes this time instead of yellow and the purple containing a blue tinge to it, making the hat, gloves, boots, and tunic look more indigo in appearance as opposed to violet. ** Electro's design is nearly identical to his Marvel NOW! redesign from 2012-2013, taking a few design influences from his design from Spider-Man: Chapter One. ** Spencer Smythe's appearance is actually based on actor George Clooney, while Alistair Smythe's appearance is based on Hayden Christensen. * Unlike most other incarnations of the character, Torment's version of Daredevil is African-American. Likewise, the Black Cat is also depicted as being Japanese in descent in order to provide the series a stronger connection to the Hand. * Chronologically, this episode marks the first appearance of Spider-Girl into this universe, as she traveled back in time from 2016 to 2000, when the series takes place, to apprehend Spyral, a time-traveling villain from her time. * Unlike most iterations of the Spider-Slayer, the one depicted in the series resembles a mechanical doppelganger of Spider-Man himself, instead armed to the teeth with a vast arsenal of weapons. This idea was inspired by MechaGodzilla, the robotic doppelganger of Godzilla. * In spite of the name and the fact that the Lizard is featured as an antagonist, the series is not based on the Torment storyline featured in the first 5 issues of Spider-Man. The name was more chosen as a way to express the central plot of the series as being based on Peter Parker's torment over having to choose between his personal life vs. his responsibility to use his powers. ** However, the sequel series, The Final Chapter, features a more direct adaptation of the Torment storyline, involving both the Lizard and Calypso. * The Marvel Knights seen towards the end of the series are based directly on the Ultimate Marvel incarnation of the team, in that it's a group of street-level superheroes formed by Daredevil in order to fight the Kingpin, among the members including Spider-Man. However, there are some notable changes; ** The roster is very much different and is somewhat inspired by the comic book super-hero team Outlaws, a team which Spider-Man was also a part of. ** While Daredevil was seemingly the leader of the Knights in both the mainstream and Ultimate Marvel universes, in Torment, he seems to co-share leadership of the group with Spider-Man. Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Spider-Man Category:Web Series Category:LEGO Category:Earth-TRN953